El origen de la ira
by Unade
Summary: Todas las tramas que se desarrollaron en la serie, y sus conclusiones, fueron muy coherentes. Excepto una. El motivo por el que Katara está enfadada con Zuko no tiene nada que ver con su madre, sino con algo que lleva con ella. One shot.


Libro 3, capítulo 16 minuto 5:40...

Tras el asalto de Azula al templo del aire, en el que Zuko juega un papel bastante heroico, los protagonistas están acampando junto a unos acantilados marinos. Están sentados alrededor del fuego y bromean.

Hasta que Katara se pone en pie y se marcha. Supongo que recordaréis la escena.

* * *

Zuko caminó hacia los acantilados tras la maestra del agua.

– Esto no es justo. Todos los demás confían ya en mí. ¿Qué te pasa?

Katara se volvió hacia él furiosa.

– Ooooh... Todos los demás confían ya en ti. No me hagas reír. Yo fui la primera persona que confió en ti. ¿Recuerdas? En Ba Sing Tsé, y tú te diste la vuelta y me traicionaste. Nos traicionaste a todos.

Zuko dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo olvides?

– ¿Olvidar? ¿Por quién me tomas, Zuko? ¿Me crees lo bastante idiota como para olvidar quién eres en realidad y volver a darte la espalda? Voy a vigilarte de cerca esperando la mínima oportunidad para destruirte. Si sigues vivo es porque los demás te aprecian. Ellos son tu escudo. En cuanto ellos no estén ahí, te destruiré.

Zuko observó desconcertado a Katara alejarse. Aquello no era lógico en ella. Además, él ya les había demostrado que era de fiar. Por qué ella no...

– Espera.

Cometió el error de tocar su hombro para evitar que se marchase. Sintió el rumor del agua y Katara se volvió hacia él hecha una furia al mismo tiempo que una inmensa ola saltaba por encima del acantilado tras Zuko.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme, jamás! –gritó la maestra de agua.

La ola cayó sobre ellos, barrió al príncipe lejos de ella haciéndole dar tumbos, y lo lanzó al suelo. Zuko alzó la mirada, vio Katara caminar hacia él y el agua alzarse amenazante del suelo a su paso. El joven se puso en pie y adoptó una posición defensiva instintivamente.

– ¿Ahora quieres pelear ?– preguntó ella sarcásticamente–. Parece que por fin aflora tu verdadera esencia.

– No, no quiero pelear –replicó–. Pero, si es lo que necesitas para calmarte, lo acepto.

Katara sintió la ira subiendo en ella.

– ¡No me trates como a una niña!

El agua se arremolinó alrededor de Katara y, con un ondular de sus brazos, la lanzó contra su rival. Zuko rodó de lado y esquivó la primera acometida.

–Katara, basta, por favor. No sé por qué estás tan furiosa. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Necesito una respuesta.

–¿Respuestas? ¿Necesitas que alguien piense por tí? ¿Que alguien te diga lo que has de hacer? Pues vete a llorarle a tu padre o a tu hermana si no eres capaz de distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

Con un movimiento de sus brazos y un grito de ira lanzó el agua en largas hebras hacia él y, con otro, las transformó en agujas de hielo. Zuko ya no pudo tolerarse el pelear a medio gas. Si lo alcanzaba estaría muerto. Alzó una muralla de fuego ante él y el hielo llegó hasta él en forma de inofensiva agua.

En ese momento, Aang, Toph, Soka y Suki llegaron al lugar a la carrera.

–Katara, ¿qué ocurre? –gritó Soka. Y se detuvo en seco al ver lo que pasaba: su hermana tenía un tremendo y horrendo cabreo. Agarró a Suki para detenerla, pero Aang avanzó.

–¡Katara! ¿Qué haces? –gritó asustado Aang.

– Voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho en Ba Sing Tse.

– No, Katara. ¡No!

–¡Casi te matan por su culpa, Aang! –chilló y el agua volvió a saltar por encima del acantilado con su grito.

Soka echó a correr sin miramientos, huyendo de los elementos. Suki se puso a salvo tras una roca y Aang se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer, observando a Katara llena de tal ira que su propia ira la había borrado a ella. No se percató del tsunami que se le venía encima, pero una cubierta de roca se formó sobre él protegiéndolo.

–De nada –dijo Toph a su lado mientras el rugido del agua pasaba por encima de ellos.

–¿Qué está pasando Toph? ¿Qué está pasando con Katara? ¿Por qué está tan furiosa?

–A mí no me parece furiosa.

–Eso es porque no la has visto.

–Muy gracioso, Aang. Una de las ventajas de ser ciega es que no ves las mentiras, y la gente se disfraza con mentiras. Katara no está enfadada.

–Entonces qué es lo que...

En ese momento, una nueva arremetida del agua se llevó por delante su refugio y arrastró varios metros a Aang y Toph.

Zuko, estaba más que desconcertado. Había buscado refugio de la riada detrás de una roca. El agua había chocado contra ella, desplegándose en dos corrientes. El príncipe no sabía cómo debía actuar. Ni siquiera en sus enfrentamientos más cruentos contra esa chica había visto esa ansia homicida en ella. Y, para complicar más las cosas, ahora se suponía que eran aliados. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Zuko se volvió hacia la roca y trepó en dos ágiles movimientos a su cima. Parte del agua que había traído Katara volvía al mar, cayendo por el acantilado en regueros. El resto se arremolinaba a los pies de la maestra mientras caminaba hacia él.

Aang, desde la distancia a que lo había empujado el agua, observó el panorama. Katara tenía la mirada fija en el príncipe de la nación del fuego, sus ojos irradiaban un odio ciego. El agua reptaba desde ella hacia Zuko, con una determinación poco sana. Aún así, intentó hablar de nuevo. Abandonó su pose defensiva y alzó las manos en gesto conciliador.

– Katara, si hay algo que pueda hacer que...

Una larga hebra de agua se enroscó en la pierna del príncipe y lo derribó violentamente de la roca, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo. Con un gesto de Katara, el agua se plegó sobre él y se congeló. Aang vio que la maestra del agua había tenido el buen tino (desgraciadamente) de atrapar el pecho del príncipe, impidiendo su respiración profunda. El dominio del fuego dependía en alto grado de la respiración. Zuko estaba indefenso ante Katara.

Aang la oyó murmurar a su desconcertada víctima, con la mirada fija en algo que iba más allá de Zuko.

–Nunca más volverás a fallarle a nadie... Nunca más volverás a equivocarte...

Y entonces lo entendió y echó a correr hacia ella.

El agua trepó por Katara y se acumuló en su brazo derecho. La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Zuko que, dolorido e inmovilizado, la miraba con desconcierto. La chica alzó el brazo y el agua se congeló con la forma de una larga púa de hielo. Katara bajó la punta de su arma al cuello de Zuko.

– Jamás volverás a fallarle a nadie –murmuró.

Zuko observó aterrorizado cómo echaba hacia atrás el arma y, fue el momento en que Aang llegó hasta Katara y agarró su brazo.

–¡Katara, no!

–Dime un solo motivo por el que deba vivir. Dime un solo motivo por que deseéis que siga con vosotros –replicó ella...

Aang no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a abrazarla y le susurró: "Hiciste lo correcto, Katara. Hiciste lo correcto. No tengo ningún rencor contra ti y tú tampoco deberías tenerlo. Hiciste lo correcto... Me salvaste, Katara, y lo salvaste a él."

Katara permaneció quieta, observando a su aterrorizada víctima bajo ella y entonces lo entendió y supo de dónde venía su rabia. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, el hielo en su brazo se derritió en agua que cayó sobre Zuko y estalló en sollozos, avergonzada.

Aang la abrazó un largo rato mientras ella lloraba, e intercalaba lo sientos entre sollozos.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte, Katara. Nos salvaste y claro que te queremos en el grupo. ¿Quién más iba a cuidar de nosotros?

* * *

Junto al fuego, Zuko trataba de recobrar la sequedad de sus ropas y una pregunta coherente que hacer.

–Qué... cómo...

Soka lo interrumpió.

–No te preocupes. Mi hermana tiene mucho temperamento, pero no acabo de saber...

–Tu hermana no había podido perdonárselo a sí misma –dijo Toph.

–¿Cómo?

–Tu hermana se considera la responsable de que casi matasen a Aang, por confiar en Zuko. Pero Katara no entiende que es su naturaleza ser protectora y conciliadora. Hizo lo correcto.

Zuko se encogió más en su manta.

– Esa es la diferencia entre la gente buena y la que no lo es. Muchas veces cargan con responsabilidades que no les corresponden.


End file.
